detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lynch Webber
Lynch Webber '''was the computer technician of A Nigma High as well as acting as a student in the tenth grade. He was the supporting antagonist in the series, under the alias "Radcircles". Lynch's true intentions were originally to be able to play an endless game of Knock Knock with Lee. History Prior to Series Lynch was born in the year 1932 and is the son of Green Apple Splat's founder and inventor Leopold Webber. Some time prior to the series start Lynch became aware of a mystical pyramid underneath A Nigma High, in order to stay close to it, even after he graduated high-school and became CEO of his father's company he had extensive plastic surgery done on himself and additional treatments by The Amazing Finnwich. Lynch would become a minion of Vice Principal Victoria who in turn was a minion of The Council. Under their orders he arranged the disappearances of Mrs. Lob, Coach Pummel, and Principal Wurst, assuming the lasts email address in order to set up The Prank and frame Lee Ping to get Principal General Barrage fired placing the school under Victoria's control. Season 1 Lynch was one of the few people who wasn't seen at the prank, this is because he was in the bathroom stall watching Lee Ping use a urinal, while he operated the prank remotely using his cell phone. He is an avid consumer of the soft drink Green Apple splat and advertises it whenever he can. Again as Radcircles he photographed Lee kissing Brandy Silver in Skate or Die. He made his first non-Radcirlces appearance in Math Math Revolution where Tina Kwee and Camillio had to sneak past him in order to get to the school server to figure out who Radcircles@A.NigmaHigh was. He made his second appearance in Friday Night Bites where he worked as the DJ at Brandy's party and played a song simply known as "''Lee Ping Prankster number 1''" which was the song used during the The Prank. The song had a hypnotic effect on the party goers, though Lee Ping and Lynch were unaffected, the latter because of the head phones he was wearing blocking out the music. Also, he posted the photo he took of Brandy and Lee kissing in Skate or Die for all the party goers to see. He also appeared as an assistant during the school play try-outs to spy on Lee Ping and helping Vice Principal Victoria, Tina Kwee and Principal General Barrage with the play. As Radcircles he tricked Lee into getting cast in the lead of the play something that he used to torment Lee during the play and related activities. Later on he was one of the students who participated in the Green Apple Splat Factory tour, taking the liberty of complimenting Lee for the Prank. He claims that Lee is his hero and tried to imitate him by pulling the fire alarm twice, considering it a smart idea for a prank. Lynch tagged along with Lee as he was investigating the tunnels underneath the school, leaving behind a trail of peanut shells to warn the lab staff that Lee was down there, before his so-called pranks got him permanent detention filing expired student records. Season 2 In a attempt to permanently neutralize Lee Lynch used his own phone, destroying it in process, to trace his emails back to the Green Apple Splat factory where he attempted to use Tazel-borgs to trap Lee inside the factory but what he didn't count on was Lee using various Green Apple Splat to escape. Lee found Lynch's wallet, though he thought it belonged to his father at the time, and found his home address inside. Using this Lee was able to break into his home and sneaked into his room where he found his computer and a unedited version of one of Radcircles' email video's. Lee originally thinks that Lynch is working with Principal General Barrage, but later learns that he works as a henchman for Vice Principal Victoria.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 11 - "Knock Knock" Lynch also used the Prank Song to erase his existence from the memories of everyone in the school in order to slow Lee down and further manipulate the student body in line with the Vice Principal's plans. After Lynch escaped from Lee and Tina, subsequently going on the run from The Council during the The Dance Part 2.. Season 3 After learning that The key belonging to Lee Ping was also a Key to the Pyramid Lynch lured him to the fair grounds using a well trained parrot. There Lynch revealed his true age to Lee when his wig gets pulled off, claiming that it should have been obvious with all the hints he dropped, and reveals that the council's Reaper Mats have been hunting him down like a dog, a pair of them coming after him there. In the resulting chaos of the fight between the Reaper and Steam-Mats Lynch escapes. Lynch was revealed to be working with The Amazing Finnwich when Lee went back to the fair grounds to look for Finnwich. After Lee, Jenny Jerkins and Tina Kwee broke into the fair grounds looking for Finnwich they were captured by Lynch and hung over a vat of Green Apple Splat that had gone bad and turned into Acid. However the Splat had been replaced by a harmless, but visually identical, substitute by Finnwich who explained their new alliance before chasing Lynch off. Finally Finnwich, Lynch, and their Steam-Mats siege the school on the Day of the Eclipse where they attempt to tap the Pyramid. Lynch double crosses Finnwich at the last moment and attempts to tap the pyramid himself. Unfortunately for him Finnwich set his clocks ahead by a minute and thus Lynch also suffers the "sleeping curse." Poor Sense of Humor Lynch has a habit of making bad puns when he talks, saying he's NUTS instead of crazy while eating peanuts for an example. Family and Relationships While working for Vice Principal Victoria, under the alias of "Radcircles", Lynch had become Lee's sidekick in order to learn more about him. Leopold Webber, AKA Dr. Splat, who is the founder of Green Apple Splat, is a relative of his. In season 3, it is revealed that Lynch has been working under The Amazing Finnwich as a temporary assistant. Personality For most of the series Lynch acted rather goofy, dimwitted and generally unreliable in many ways. He often incorporates outdated slang into his speech and claimed that Lee Ping is his hero, and that he aspires to be like him. Nonetheless, this was little more than a farce that he put up to mask his true personality. Lynch is actually an insane lunatic that is obsessed with Knock Knock jokes and Green Apple Splat. His mind is warped to the extent that he will even help his enemies for no apparent reason. His eyes constantly twitch and he has an insane smile that is plastered on his face, these features only fade when he acts. Lynch's insanity often causes him to make bad judgements or do things that could compromise him in the future, as seen when he played the Prank song and hypnotised several partygoers and than gave Lee the song despite it being a major clue. Lynch constantly advertises the soft drink Green Apple Splat (which his relative Leopold Webber created and his father is the current CEO of the company) and will even ask for things that are Green Apple Splat related for things in return, he also does this with peanuts on occasion, but to a lesser extent. Lynch will do whatever it takes to get his mission acomplished. He was worked with... *Lee Ping *Vice Principal Victoria *Biffy Goldstein (The Tag Along) *Finnwich *himself (Fence-A-Palooza) *Parrot Trivia *In several episodes it is strongly implied that Lynch is in fact a adult masquerading as a student: **In The Tag Along Lynch tells Lee that he's had "a lot of teachers." **In episode 22, A Nigma Prison Blues, its shown he wears a wig and is possibly bald. **Also of suspicious note is that Lynch carries around a wallet that supposedly belongs to his father, Lynch Webber Sr., whom looks exactly like him. **As Lee was searching through Lynch's father's wallet, he commented that Lynch looks exactly like his father (who in the photo is almost bald) and even have the same name as him.. **According to Lynch, he suffers from Arthritis, which is highly unusual for a teenager. **Also his cell phone is full of teen-speak aps, which would assist in pretending to be a teenager. **Finally in Fence-O-Palooza Lynch confirmed the strong suspicions saying that it should have been obvious. *Originally he was credited as ''Lynch Webber in "The Tag Along"'' but due to Wendell's pronunciation of his name it sounded like,"Lemmon" however in "Knock, Knock" it is clarified that his name is Lynch Webber. *Lynch seems to know that Lee figured it out as he appeared as Lynch as opposed to Radcircles. It can be assumed that off-screen Lee said "I know it's you LYNCH!'" *The meaning of the "Radcircles" alias has never been fully explained. The encryption on Lynch's phone is shown to resemble the Radius Circle Theorem, but otherwise no reason or deeper meaning has been given by Lynch or anyone else. **It should be noted that the email address originally belonged to Principal Wurst and not Lynch, so it's meaning might have more to do with Wurst. *Lynch's favorite snack is peanuts and his favorite drink is Green Apple Splat. *Lunch appears to be somewhat good at training animals since he was able to train a parrot to act as a carrier pigeon so that it would deliver a message to Lee (he explained that phones can be bugged but parrots can't) it even went along with his knock knock joke patterns. Lynch is the only antagonist to appear in all three seasons. *Finnwich did not appear in Season 1, *Victoria didn't appear in Season 3. *Barrage isn't an antagonist in Season 3. Gallery Dedvvccx 026.JPG|lynch with cam Dedvvccx 025.JPG|lynch in the shadows Dedvvccx 028.JPG Devin2 007.JPG Devin2 012.JPG Devin2445241 031.JPG Devin2445241 029.JPG Devin2445241 024.JPG Devin2445241 023.JPG Devin56474757544 009.JPG Devin56474757544 008.JPG Devin2445241 033.JPG Devin2445241 056.JPG Devin2445241 055.JPG Devin2445241 053.JPG Devin2445241 052.JPG Devin2445241 064.JPG Rad.png Devin2445241 062.JPG New Bitmap Image (16).png The logo.png|his house Principal Wurst.png|his room Lych 026.JPG Lych 025.JPG Lych 024.JPG Lych 019.JPG Lych 016.JPG Lych 015.JPG Lych 014.JPG Lych 013.JPG Lych 012.JPG Lych 011.JPG Lych 006.JPG Lych 005.JPG New Bitmap Image (17).png Detentionaire Radcircles Revealed|Radcircles is LYNCH! New Bitmap Image2.png|Lynch's shadow. Similar to Radcircles. New Bitmap Image (18).png|Lynch speaks with Lee New Bitmap Image (46).png|Lynch as Radcircles Rad's phone.png|His phone I charge.png|His phone being charged Unlock.png|His phone in unlocked mode Sans titre 3.jpg|His phone in locked mode New Bitmap Image (55).png|Lynch activates the prank Snorecircles.png|Lynch sleeping Radcircles3.png|When speaking with Lee as radcircles, Lynch is sometimes far away and sometimes close. Compare.png|Radcircles And Lynch Lynch Jr or Sr.png|Lynch may be bald Council.png|He is the 2nd from the left Lynch Lemmon .png TagAlong.png Lemmons.png|His room Aha!.png|Wendell hears him enter tracker.png|Holding the tracking device of Lee's Hidude.png|Lee in Lynch's bedroom No! Lina!!! DX.png|Lynch's shadow I am gonna enter this house!.png|His house's frontyard 21 Holger playing Knock Knock.JPG|Lynch watching Holger, Greta and Cam 27 Yeah, pretty much.JPG|Lynch with Lee, Victoria and Barrage 28 Make them do anything.JPG|Lynch and VP Victoria 36 Got ya.JPG|Lee finding Lynch Wallet!.png|Lee spots Lynch's wallet Hahaha 005.JPG|lynch running from lee Hahaha 004.JPG|lynch with his wig Hahaha 003.JPG|lynch is bald Hahaha 002.JPG|lynch trying to get the kye Hahaha 001.JPG|lynch looking at his bird It's the Key to Everything!.JPG|"It's the Key to ''Everything!" Lych 002.JPG|"They're alive!?" Lych 001.JPG|lynch looking at lee Lych 003.JPG|lynch about to be puch by Jenny Lynch being hit by Jenny.JPG|Lynch being hit by Jenny 35 The last piece of the puzzle.JPG 26 Weird.JPG 11 Now, who's first.JPG 15 He's the only one who could fit into the costume.JPG 16 Cam will be the Tazelwurm.JPG 17 All I say is Hiss!.JPG 21 Horrified by Chaz' auditions.JPG 29 I think we just found our choreographer.JPG 31 Where are the special effects.JPG 32 Lynch gives Lee a script.JPG References Category:Males Category:Prank Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:A Nigma High Category:Unpopular Category:School Faculty Category:Detentionaire Category:Adults Category:Staff Category:Antiquis Triangulum